


Losing Lucy

by MewMckenna



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewMckenna/pseuds/MewMckenna
Summary: After returning from a trip to the 15th century Lucy disappears. Garcia and Rufus have to go back to her college days in order to save her.





	Losing Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second story and it’s rather short, but I had fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy.

Flynn almost threw up on Lucy as they traveling back from their mission to 1491. In fact, he almost threw up on her every time they time traveled, but it got worse the farther they went back.  
The lifeboat shuddered and he felt his seat solidify under him. They were finally back in the bunker. He leaned across and unbuckled Lucy’s seat belt. She gave him an exhausted smile and thanked him. Flynn stood up and climbed out of the door, onto the stairs. He glanced back into the machine and noticed Lucy wasn’t there. He turned to Rufus who had climbed out beside him. “Where’s Lucy?”  
He looked confused. “I thought she climbed out before you.”  
Garcia’s heart seemed to stop, “She didn’t.”  
He whipped his head around and saw Wyatt standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked immensely confused and equally angry, “What are you doing here?”  
Garcia clenched his jaw, “Well I was part of the team, but it seems I’m not anymore. And neither is Lucy.”  
Rufus’ eyes were wide, “This isn’t good. Not good at all.”  
Wyatt turned to Rufus, “You care to explain?”  
He furrowed his brow, “Well, when we left we had Lucy and Flynn and now Lucy’s gone and you don’t remember how Flynn got out of prison.”  
Wyatt shook his head, “Who’s Lucy?”  
Flynn scowled at him, “Our historian.”  
It was at this moment Jiya and a woman with blonde hair walked into the room. They stopped in their tracks, “What’s Flynn doing here?”  
Wyatt turned to her and pointed at Flynn, “He was apparently part of the team in his timeline and there’s another chick named Lucy who was our historian.”  
Rufus squeezed past Garcia and walked over to Jiya, “We’re still good right?”  
Jiya nodded, “Of course.”  
Rufus wrapped an arm around her waist and motioned towards the blonde woman, “Who’s this?”  
Wyatt walked over to them, “This is Amilia.”  
The woman, apparently named Amilia, smiled at him shyly and Wyatt fidgeted awkwardly. Flynn raised his eyebrows, “So you two are...”  
Amilias eyes went wide, “Oh, um, nothing. Just good friends.”  
Wyatt’s face fell, “Right. Friends.”  
Garcia smiled. Good for her. “That’s nice. Anyways, I’m going back for Lucy.”  
Jiya looked confused, “But you don’t even know what happened.”  
Flynn frowned, “Right. So we start by looking up whether she actually existed or if something we didn’t do triggered it.”  
Rufus was already walking over to their monitors, “I’m already on it.”  
Flynn could see Rufus grow confused and then worried. He rushed to the computer and saw a newspaper headline reading “WOMAN DEAD AFTER WATERY CRASH.”  
Flynn blinked, “She told me about this, someone saved her, but for some reason no one did in this timeline.”  
Rufus looked at Flynn, “This happened when she was in college we can’t go back there it’s dangerous.”  
Flynn shook his head, “We’ve done it before. You modified the lifeboat, we have the technology.”  
Rufus grimaced, “Yeah, but I’m still not great at controlling it.”  
Flynn put a hand on his shoulder, “This is for Lucy. We can’t just let her go. We didn’t let you go.”  
Rufus stood up, “Okay then, I’ll start up the machine. You get ready to take a trip to the 2000’s.”

After what seemed like only a few seconds later Rufus and Flynn were back in the lifeboat after cleaning up from their 15th century adventure. Flynn climbed in his seat and leaned over to buckle Lucy in before realizing she wasn’t there. Rufus finished setting the corrdinates, “You ready?”  
Flynn held on the his seatbelt, “Of course.”  
Rufus, “Let’s go save Lucy.” 

Garcia stumbled out of the lifeboat and crouched down for a moment, regaining his balance. He shook his head, “I will never get used to that.”  
Rufus looked a little green as well, “I concur.” 

They had parked the ship in an abandoned warehouse about two miles from the spot where Lucy was going to crash into the river. They didn’t bother stealing clothes because through they did look unfashionable in their clothes, they didn’t stick out terrible only about a decade and a half from the current year. They did, however, steal a car. Flynn drove while Rufus pulled up a screenshot of a map of the area he had taken before they left. “Okay, now turn right.”  
Flynn slowed down and turned on his blinker. The car behind them did too. “Hey Rufus,” he said, “make sure you’re buckled up tight. That car is following us.”  
Rufus looked at him, “They could just be going this way, or it could be Lucy. Why do you have to be so paranoid?”  
Flynn furrowed his brow, “Well I tend to get like this after being hunted for a few years.”  
Rufus blinked, “Fair enough.”  
They drove for a few more minutes before pulling up to a river. Flynn parked the car on the shoulder, “She’s not here.”  
Rufus looked at his watch, “We still have a few minutes until she’s supposed to crash.”  
Flynn shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He hated the 2000’s.  
Rufus pulled out his phone. “Look at that. I’ve got cell service. That’s new.”  
Flynn glared at him and Rufus put his hands up defensively, “I’m just trying to lighten the mood.”  
Suddenly they heard the screech of tires behind them as Lucy tried to stop her car. Instead of stopping though, it plunged through the barrier that barred the river from the road and her car hit the bottom. Garcia was already out of the car by the time Rufus unbuckled his seatbelt. He sprinted to the river and crashed into it. The car was slipping deeper into the river and farther under the water with every second. He finally reached the car and realized he had no way of pulling her out. He dove down into the river and pulled out a large rock. He began to pound on the windows until finally cracks began to show, and then the glass began to fall away. He removed as much of it as he could when suddenly his eyes met a pair of deep brown ones he knew so well. He reached into the car, “Grab my hand I’ll pull you out.”  
Lucy, who was understandably in shock, sat for a moment before grabbing his hand and crawling out of the window. Glass cut Flynn’s hand as he grabbed her waist and pulled her the rest of the way out of the car. He wrapped an arm under her shoulders and began to swim for shore as they had drifted quite a ways. Garcia pulled her onto the rocks along the rivers edge and sat her down. She wrapped her rounds around her knee and stared at the water. Rufus ran up to them, “I called the police.”  
He noticed the young Lucy shivering, “Oh, here’s my jacket.”  
She took it without looking at him and Rufus looked at Flynn, “We’ve got to go.”  
Flynn stole one last look at Lucy and then ran back to the car as they began to hear sirens in the distance. 

As soon as they got back to present day Flynn burst from the machine and looked down the ladder to see Lucy. He ran down and hugged her. She clung to him and started to cry. Wyatt and Jiya, who had been waiting for them as well, looked deeply confused. Wyatt spoke up, “What’s happening here?”  
Rufus finally hopped down to the ground, “We just got back from saving Lucy.”  
Wyatt’s eyes went wide, “She died?”  
Lucy pulled away from Garcia and looked at him, “In college, on the night I got in the car accident. But Flynn saved me.”  
He looked at her, “How’d you know it was me?”  
She smiled at him, “I don’t know a lot of time travelers with an Eastern European accent.”  
He smiled back at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head against him and Wyatt looked from Lucy to Flynn and back again. “I’m so confused right now.”  
Flynn smirked, “You’ll catch up eventually cowboy.”

A few hours later they were sitting together in Garcia’s room with Lucy sitting with her legs crossed on his bed and him in the chair. Lucy was relaxed for the moment, which didn’t happen a lot, and Garcia enjoyed the way her hair fell to one said as she leaned her back against the wall. She looked almost carefree with her whole face lit up in a smile.  
They talked about the differences in their timelines and eventually got around to the events of the night he saved her from the river. She had seen his face, but couldn’t really remember it because if her shock. She did remember his accent though, as it was very different from any she had ever heard.  
A thought had been bugging Garcia since he got back and he finally felt comfortable enough to voice it. “Lucy,” he said, “Whenever I got back, you were almost too happy to see me. Why?”  
The mood changed suddenly and Lucy looked confused, “I don’t know about in your timeline, but in the current one, we’re a bit of a thing.”  
He raised his eyebrows, “Really?”  
She smiled at him shyly, “After Jessica came back I realized I’d been ignoring someone who had been there for me when Wyatt hadn’t been. One night I came to you room with a bottle of vodka and one thing led to another...”  
He interrupted, “I hope we didn’t-“  
Her eyes went wide, “Oh goodness, no, of course not. I realize now what that sounded like.”  
She relaxed a bit, “But, yeah, we did kiss.”  
Garcia leaned back in his chair. He had missed their first kiss. “Well, I’m sorry if I’ve made it awkward now, if we’d been avoiding the subject.”  
She rolled her eyes, “No, you wouldn’t let me forget it.”  
She laughed and he chuckled along with her. The moment passed awkwardly and their eyes met. She furrowed her brow and patted the bed next to her, “I need to tell you something.”  
He felt suddenly nervous. She was the only one that made him feel that way. He sunk into the bed a few feet from her. “So,” she started, “I don’t know about in your timeline, but in mine, me and Wyatt were a thing.”  
Flynn modded, “Back in mine you were too. For apparently for quite a while, and he tried to claim you even after Jessica came back too.”  
She winced, “He did that here too. For a long time. The night I came to your room was the happiest I’d been in months. Don’t feel any pressure, but if you’d allow it, I’d like to keep what we had going.”  
Flynn simply nodded and then leaned over and kissed her. After only a few moments he broke away and she smiled at him, leaning her head against his shoulder. They sat together on the bed together until Lucy fell asleep, clutching his arm. He smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
He started to doze off as well until Jiya quietly opened the door and poked her head in. She looked shocked for a moment at the scene and then whispered to Garcia, “Finally. I’ve been waiting for you two to get together.”  
She started to back out but stopped and said, “You be good to her. Wyatt’s been a jerk and she’s fragile.”  
Garcia just nodded and grinned at her. So at least someone in the bunker was on his side.


End file.
